Girls' Night with the Titans Network
by KevlarMasquerade
Summary: Bee is tired of being the only girl in the Tower and she kicks the boys out to have have some good, old fashioned quality time with her girlfriends. Kid Flash's interest in what they are saying will be Robin's downfall. Canon pairings. Crackfic


**Hello there, internet! This is not like anything I've ever posted before. It is totally crazy and fanservicey and cracky and not to be taken seriously at all. First M rated fic. Also, I should point out, there's no sex. None. (waits for some people to leave) Also, assume everyone has been aged up appropriately. Okay, now that that's out of the way, I'll just say… this is super long. And there's no plot. Sorry not sorry? I was sick one day and I wasn't doing anything else so I was like, huh. You know what would be interesting? Messing with Robin. And Kid Flash. And most of the boys. And occasionally Raven. So if you want silly messin' with the Titans times, you have come to the right place. If not… I repeat, there is no sex. Are we clear? Good. I'll meet you at the end of the fic.**

"Raven! Starfire! Please! Just grab Jinx and teleport out. We kicked the boys out already. It'll be fun!" Bumblebee pleaded from the screen in the ops room.

Starfire was nodding excitedly. "Oh, yes, Raven, may we? Please?"

Raven sighed. "You know that I don't like doing this stuff."

"But you and I have the 'girl time' all the time!" Starfire went into her dreamy rambling mode. "We eat the popped corn and perform manicures and pedicures and watch the chicken flicks-"

"Uh, that's 'chick flicks', and-"

"-in fact just last night we both swooned over that actor… Channing Tatum… and you said that we could rent Magic Mike next-"

"Starfire!" Raven shouted to snap her out of it.

Starfire snapped her mouth shut and looked apologetic. "I do so want to go."

"Fine," Raven mumbled.

"Yes!" Bumblebee whooped victoriously, pulling her clenched fist in toward her chest. "Think of it as doing me a personal favor, Rae. You got it easy. You got Star to hang out with. I live with four boys…" She placed her wrist over her forehead dramatically.

"Yeah, yeah," Raven mumbled.

Bumblebee's face minimized so that it took up half the screen. The other half went dark with the words _video chat requested_ blinking in white over.

"Alright, Bee, we have to go. We've got a call waiting. What time do you want us there?" Raven asked as she prepared to take the next call.

"Nine. Don't be late. It's not like you can complain about traffic," Bumblebee warned.

"You don't know how busy inter-dimensional teleport highways are at nine pm," Raven deadpanned.

"Ha. Catch you girls later." She flashed them a smile and hung up. Raven clicked on the second portion of the screen and Speedy's face replaced Bumblebee's.

"Speedy!" Starfire called happily. "How are you on this most joyous of days?"

"How are you two beautiful ladies doing?" Speedy asked the girls, giving them a smile.

Starfire giggled good humoredly but Raven scowled at him. "Tell us what you need or I'm hanging up and blocking your signal," she deadpanned.

"Ouch. We're already out of a house for the night, you could be a little nice to me," he sulked. He shot Raven a fake pout. "Could you be a doll and grab Robin for m-"

Spanish chattering filled the speakers and Speedy's eyes went wide behind his mask. The angle of the camera tilted and two identical faces peered down at them. Mas and Menos waved at Starfire, shouting in Spanish and repeating her name a lot.

"Uh…" Raven stammered. Starfire waved politely and giggled affectionately at the twins.

Raven disappeared in a haze of black energy and reappeared with Robin. "Mas and Menos?" he looked at Raven curiously.

"Um. Hang on. They hijacked Speedy's communicator," Raven informed him, fighting back a smile.

"Okay, that's enough guys. Sorry, Starfire," Speedy said as his face filled the screen again. "They wanted to see you. Not that I can blame them. You _are _pretty… uh, hey Robin, what's going on?"

Raven sighed and mentally whacked her head against the wall.

"What'd you call for?" Robin asked, apparently not in the mood for chit chat.

"We got kicked out."

"Kicked out?" Robin repeated, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Bumblebee's having some dumb sleepover and the four of us got kicked out." Speedy pouted.

Robin paused. "Are you asking what I think you're asking?"

"That depends."

"Are you inviting yourself over here for the night?" Robin clarified.

"Pretty much," Speedy agreed. "I mean, you can kick us out if you want, but we're just gonna keep going back in. Me and Fish Face you might be able to keep away, but can you imagine throwing the twins out? As soon as they touch ground they'll just zip right past you back in."

"Yeah, fine. Just don't break anything."

"He said yes," Speedy announced to someone off screen.

"Really? Huh. I didn't know Robin had it in him for occasional fun."

Robin scowled. He was about to reprimand his friends but he was interrupted.

"Is that Aqualad? May we say hello?" Starfire asked excitedly. Raven elbowed her in the stomach, but giggled excitedly.

"Yeah, Star, here." Speedy tossed his communicator toward Aqualad, making the view they had from the camera slightly dizzying.

Aqualad pointed the communicator at himself. "Hi girls, how's it going?" he asked politely. Starfire and Raven just giggled, which Aqualad ignored. "Thanks, Robin. We appreciate it."

Starfire giggled and whispered, "So polite!" to Raven, who blushed and nodded.

Robin sighed but shot his friend a smile. "No problem. When are you gonna get here?"

Aqualad shrugged, which set the girls off to squealing about his arm muscles. "Not sure. Bee's party starts at nine. So I guess we'll get to yours around then."

"No problem," Robin answered.

"See you then," Aqualad said in a dismissive tone.

"Bye Aqualad!" Starfire chirped, giving him a wide smile and a little bit of a giggle.

"Yeah. Bye," Raven agreed, smiling but not giggling like Starfire.

Aqualad nodded at them. "Ladies. Aqualad out." And the screen blipped into blackness.

Starfire and Raven giggled to each other a little. God, Robin hated it when Starfire did that. All giggling over Aqualad. Robin just didn't see it. He asked Raven once, feeling insecure, and she seemed reluctant to talk about, but she assured him that Starfire only did it to make him jealous, which was a different issue entirely. He kept pressing her for information, though, and Raven said it was something about the fact that he was soaking wet half the time. It that was what girls liked, then it was unfair, because Aqualad had to go in water at least once an hour or he'd die.

"You know," Robin said, snapping them out of their giggling and whispering, "you shouldn't agree to go away for the night without checking with me first. The only reason I'm not that mad about it is because we're getting Aqualad, Speedy, and Mas y Menos to cover for you."

"About that," Raven interrupted, completely ignoring his scolding, "if they go in my room… I don't even want to put an image of what I will do to you in your mind and ruin whatever 'bro bonding' thing you guys are planning. But it. Will. Be. Unpleasant."

Robin tugged at his collar. "You got it," he managed weakly."

"Good." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Starfire, let's go," Raven called.

"Where?"

"We have to pack pajamas and get our sleeping bags," Raven explained patiently.

Starfire gasped and her eyes widened. "We have to sleep in bags?"

Raven sighed and Robin gave her a fond smile. "Not like bags that we bring home from the grocery store, Star. Fabric ones. That people can fit in," he clarified.

She relaxed. "Oh, thank X'hal. I feel foolish."

"Don't worry about it. Just bring pajamas. Toothbrush, hair brush, makeup remover… you know, your night stuff," Raven told her.

Starfire sighed. "I do not understand why humans place such importance on clothes during sleep. You told me that I may sleep without-"

Raven glanced at Robin and pushed Starfire toward the door. "That's only when you're in your own room," Raven grumbled, continuing to push her down the hall, depositing her in her room.

Starfire glanced around her room. Pajamas. Hm. She didn't actually own pajamas. She'd been on Earth for years, now, and as much as she learned every day, she was still confused by its customs and social conventions. Clothing was difficult for her. Tamaraneans absorbed sunlight through the skin. Of course, although her people did wear clothes, they were never conservative. She'd picked an outfit that covered more than most for her stay on Earth. Even so, people gawked at the amount of bare skin she showed. It made her uncomfortable at times.

She was so happy when Raven let slip that some people divested themselves of clothing for sleep. Raven seemed to get flustered and made Starfire promise to wear a robe if anyone knocked on her door. She agreed. On Tamaran, it was customary to shed one's clothes in the home. She noticed on Earth, people would remove shoes and sweatshirts, but anything more than that caused others to become uncomfortable.

She did, however, have some more comfortable clothes. She grabbed pink sweatpants and looked around for a suitable top. She settled on a black camisole. That should be comfortable enough to sleep in.

She was a little nervous. She hoped she knew how to behave at a slumber party. She understood that slumbering was not part of the party, but she was not sure how adept she was at braiding maneuvers or polishing nails. At least Raven would be there. That was a huge comfort.

She grabbed a pink drawstring bag and stuffed in her toothbrush and hair brush like Raven said. Oh, she would miss Silkie. But he could always go sleep in Beast Boy's room. He hadn't been in there in a while. Maybe it would be a nice change.

* * *

"Have fun, y'all," Cyborg droned with a smile.

"Yeah. Have fun pillow fighting and teaching each other to make out and-"

"Stop," Raven commanded in a forceful growl.

Beast Boy smirked at her. "I know what goes down at girl sleepovers," he told her proudly.

"No. You obviously don't."

"How would you know any better than me? You ever been to one before?"

Beast Boy was answered with an annoyed glare and an arc of black energy across his ankles, knocking him to the ground.

"Aren't you guys supposed to pick up Jinx?" Robin asked, ignoring Beast Boy completely.

"Kid Flash's dropping her off. Apparently being away from him any longer than necessary is taking time away from their constant fu-"

Robin cleared his throat and Raven shot him an amused smirk but didn't try to talk over him. The poor boy was so squeamish.

"Okay. Well. Have fun. Bye," he muttered, looking at the ground.

Raven sighed as Starfire chittered her goodbyes and teleported them. She had to do it in three jumps, which impressed Starfire but annoyed Raven. She'd been practicing longer distances, but maybe having Starfire with her was throwing her off.

Titans East. Raven didn't really like Steel City much. It was more crowded and bustling than Jump. There was only one section of the whole city that contained any suburbs, and they never got to go there anyway. She'd never be able to sleep at all with all the traffic around them… but then again, she didn't expect to sleep much, anyway.

Bumblebee was standing outside the door waiting for them. "Hey girls!" she called happily, throwing her arms around Starfire.

There was a blur of red and yellow, followed by a bit of wind. Raven turned to glare at Kid Flash.

"What's up, Sunshine?" he quipped.

"Oh, leave her alone," Jinx reprimanded, swatting him on the arm.

"No boys. Get," Bumblebee scolded, shooing him away.

"Aw, Bee, you're happy to see me! Can I grab a bite to eat really quick?" he asked, giving her his patented Kid Flash puppy dog eyes. "Metabolism," he added.

"Okay, okay," Bumblebee agreed with a roll of her eyes. "But hurry."

He zipped past them into the tower and back down again, reappearing with a hamburger in his hand. "Thanks, doll." He flashed her a smile. He turned to Jinx and tugged her up against him and kissed her in an overly affectionate way. "I'll miss you, babycakes," he murmured.

Jinx giggled and pushed away from him. "Wally! Please! Not in front of everyone!"

"My bed's gonna be soooo lonely tonight," he continued, ignoring her.

"Alright, alright, already. We get it. Your goal is to make everyone around you barf. Shoo," Bumblebee commanded with a shake of her hand.

"Okay, okay. Bye, girls. Enjoy yourselves." He flashed them a smile and zipped over to Titans West. He knocked politely on the door before vibrating through it anyway. "Hey guys," he said to Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg, who were still gathered in the ops room.

Beast Boy jumped. "Gah! What are you doing here?"

"I heard you guys were throwing a party and didn't invite me," he explained, taking on a wounded tone.

"It's not a party," Robin corrected him. "Speedy, Aqualad, and Mas and Menos got kicked out of their tower. That's all."

Cyborg smiled at Kid Flash. "Awwww yeah. Party it up!"

"It's not a-"

"Yeah, yeah. Gimme." Kid Flash snatched Robin's communicator away and typed on it, fingers blurring.

"Hey!" Robin shouted, lunging for it. Kid Flash, still typing, zipped to the other side of the room. Finished, he grinned and tossed it back to Robin. "What did you do?" he demanded, catching it and flicking it open.

"Invited a few of the guys over to our party," Kid Flash answered happily.

Beast Boy laughed happily while Robin growled, "It's _not_ a-!"

"It is now, dude," Cyborg said in a resigned tone. He smirked at his leader.

Robin sighed. "Don't you realize how irresponsible this is? All the Titans gathered together? What if Circe attacks Jump? We'd be shit out of luck."

"We'd have that problem anyway," Cyborg pointed out.

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when we get our butts kicked because we were so distracted," Robin grumbled moodily.

"Oh, distracted we will be. Gimme a sec." Kid Flash zipped away and back, returning with a laptop.

Robin's eyes widened. "What did you do?" he demanded slowly.

"Cyborg, the HDMI cable, if you please?" Kid Flash demanded with a wicked grin.

Cyborg stared at the redhead. "Oh, no. You didn't."

"What?" Beast Boy demanded. "What did he do?"

"No," Robin commanded, shaking his head. "Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Kid Flash whined.

"It's an invasion of privacy. It's illegal. It's just plain creepy!"

"Aw, come on Robin…." He worked the patented Kid Flash puppy dog eyes.

Robin didn't even waver. "This isn't a joke, Wally."

"It is so. You just wouldn't know because you have a sense of humor smaller than Gizmo."

"What?!" Beast Boy demanded, snatching Kid Flash's laptop and plugging it into the HDMI cable. Kid Flash's background appeared on the screen. "What's your password?" Beast Boy whined.

"Wally, don't!" Robin commanded.

Kid Flash zipped over to Beast Boy and typed in his password. He clicked a few buttons on his computer and an image of the common room in the Titans East tower appeared.

Beast Boy's ears drooped. "Dude…"

"See?" Robin snapped. "Even Beast Boy knows it's a stupid idea."

Beast Boy shook his head and leaped up, extending his hand for a high five from Kid Flash.

"What's that you were saying?" the speedster asked, a haughty smile on his face.

Robin groaned and flipped open his communicator. "How many people did you text?"

"Not that many. Hot Spot, Red Star, the Herald, Jericho… That's all. Promise."

Robin sighed. "You are such an idiot."

"Oh, c'mon. Don't tell me it's not like you're not gonna like spying on Star. I'm sure you do it anyway."

Beast Boy and Cyborg snapped their heads in Kid Flash's direction, eyes wide, and shook their heads. Kid Flash raised an eyebrow at them as Robin turned to him slowly.

"There is nothing going on between me and her. And I don't _spy_ on her," Robin said venomously.

Kid Flash wasn't about to back down. "Okay, fine then, there's a ton of other girls there. You're not gay are you? That's fine if you are, but I expect to have been told by now." He put his hands on his hips accusingly.

"I'm not gay!"

"Not that there's anything wrong with it," Beast Boy added nervously.

"I just don't get my rocks off by spying on my friends. It's a breach of trust," Robin huffed.

"Oh, come on. I just wanna know what they say about us. Tell ya what, buddy, you get control of the remote. You can mute it or turn it off if you want."

"I want to turn it off now."

"Uh uh, bro. You gotta wait until things start happening."

"Fine. But if word gets out to the girls, this was _your_ idea," Robin spat.

"Sure thing, bud." He gave Beast Boy a discreet high five behind his back.

Cyborg smiled mischievously. "If you let me toy around, I could probably enhance the image…"

Kid Flash waved his hand in agreement. A blue portal opened up into the tower and Hot Spot, Jericho, and Red Star stepped through, followed by the Herald.

"What's this about the girls' sleepover party?" he asked with a smirk.

"Talk to Wally," Robin muttered, pointing accusingly at Kid Flash.

The girls appeared in the common room, accompanied by Kole, Argent, Pantha, and Aquagirl.

"Nice!" Speedy remarked from the door, where the boys from Titans East appeared. "I should have thought of that myself."

"Does it have sound?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg nodded and clicked a button on Kid Flash's computer.

* * *

"Oh!" Starfire chirped happily. "I am most excited to commence with the slumber partying!"

Bumblebee put her hand on Starfire's shoulder. "I thought this might be fun for you!" She motioned for Starfire to sit on the couch with Pantha, Aquagirl, Kole, Argent, Raven, Jinx, and Wonder Girl.

"Okay, girls. We have a few choices for movies. We have Channing Tatum, Johnny Depp, Ryan Gosling, Matthew McConaughey, Gerard Butler, Patrick Swayze, Hugh Jackman…"

"Channing Tatum!" Kole insisted. "Channing Tatum!"

"Fine. The Vow it is." Bumblebee popped the DVD into the player and sat on the couch.

The movie ran through and finished. "Okay. That was all. Everyone go home now," Bumblebee deadpanned as the credits rolled.

"But Raven," Starfire whispered nervously, "we have not yet had the opportunity to sleep in bags."

"She's kidding, Star," Raven explained soothingly.

"I'm just kidding!" Bumblebee giggled, leaping up from the couch. She dumped a bag of fluorescent nail polish on the table in front of her.

* * *

"This was the worst idea ever!" Beast Boy complained around his pizza. "They haven't even taken off their pants and pillow fought yet!"

Speedy raised an eyebrow at him. "Seriously?"

"Okay." Robin mumbled, "maybe we should call it-"

"Come on, guys," Kid Flash soothed. "It's only eleven. The real good stuff doesn't start until after midnight.

Robin sighed. They'd already burned through forty dollars of pizza. He was bored and uncomfortable. He wished Kid Flash would let it go. Obviously they weren't in for a big show. He really should have turned the TV off then, called it a night. And if he knew what was going to happen next, he would have.

* * *

The girls split into pairs- Pantha and Aquagirl, Kole and Argent, Jinx and Bumblebee. That left Raven, Starfire and Wonder Girl.

Starfire picked up Wonder Girl's hand and examined her nails. "Your nails are most shapely and long. I am surprised you have not already applied onto them the varnish!"

Wonder Girl smiled at her. "I don't paint my nails. Sorry. It's an Amazon thing. But I'll paint both of your nails," she offered.

Raven levitated a few colors over to them. Starfire and Raven both wanted purple and spread their fingers out so that Wonder Girl could paint them.

"We are to commence with the gossip at this point, yes?" Starfire asked excitedly.

"What could you possibly be so excited to talk about? We talk all the time at home, anyway," Raven grumbled, not letting on to how much she was enjoying getting her nails painted.

Starfire wasn't deflated at all. "Have you the friend who is a boy?" she asked Wonder Girl.

Wonder Girl chuckled. "Sure do, Star. Name's Terry. We've been together, oh, about a year now."

"Is it difficult hiding your superpowers from him?" Raven asked with an arched eyebrow.

"You know what, it really was at first. But then about six months into our relationship, he guessed it all. Well, not all. He had no idea about my Amazonian powers or culture. But he knew it was me. I was scared at first, but he's so accepting," Wonder Girl gushed. She carefully wiped away a splotch of purple from Raven's skin.

"That sounds glorious," Starfire breathed wistfully.

Wonder Girl raised her eyebrows at Starfire. "Uh oh. Who do you have your eye on?"

Starfire blushed and looked at her nails. Wonder Girl was applying the bright purple polish to her thumbnail.

Raven smirked. "Oh, come on. It's not like it's a secret," she said to Wonder Girl. "Don't tease her."

Wonder Girl giggled. "Well, if she doesn't want to talk about it, I don't want to make her."

Starfire glanced up at Raven. "I wish to partake in all the rituals of a sleeping over party. This is the gossip, yes?"

Raven gave her a worried glance. "Well, if it makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to talk about it. It's not like we're making you. Yet, anyway."

"But I wish to." Starfire chewed her lip and looked at Wonder Girl. "It is Robin."

"Yeah. What about him, though? Are you two, like, a thing?" Wonder Girl asked eagerly.

"A thing?" Starfire echoed.

"She wants to know if you're dating," Raven explained.

"It's not just me. Everyone knows something's up. But you two are so secretive!"

"Oh… I do not believe we are 'a thing'. I believe we are just friends." She nodded at her own words. She picked up her hand and blew on her nails carefully.

Wonder Girl frowned. "Nobody believes that. We see the way he looks at you. And you're not much better," she prodded.

"She's not lying," Raven said, jumping in to help Starfire, who was looking more and more confused herself. "They're not a couple."

"Well, what about, like, _indications_? Doesn't he drop hints?" Wonder Girl encouraged.

"Um… I suppose… Although when the subject came up, he expressly told me that I was _not_ his girlfriend."

"I remember that," Raven commented with a small sigh and a shake of her head. "You have to realize that he's an idiot, Starfire. Or scared, or something."

"But Robin's intelligence is surely above normal, and he does not scare easily. I think that he feels pressure sometimes and it makes him push me away. But when I sleep with him, he is always so sweet and comforting. It is confusing." The alien girl scrunched her face up to convey how confusing it really was.

Wonder Girl gaped at her and Raven blinked. The pipes in the sink shot through the counter and sprayed water in the kitchenette. Raven gulped. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

* * *

Robin froze. Oh, no. She did not just… He grabbed the remote and clicked the television off. "Okay. That's enough. No more."

He was met with a chorus of "Hey!" and a blur of scarlet and yellow grabbed the remote from his hand, clicking the television back on. Aquagirl was fixing the pipes in the sink with hydrokinesis. Kid Flash crouched in front of his laptop and zoomed it in on Starfire, Wonder Girl, and Raven.

"Hey!" Robin protested, jumping to his feet. "You said-!"

"Lied," Kid Flash grunted.

"What the hell, man? You and Star been sleeping together? And you won't even take her out? What the hell is wrong with you?" Cyborg growled angrily.

"Yeah, dude… not cool," Beast Boy scolded, shaking his head.

"I just can't believe Bird Boy's getting any. You'd think he'd be a little less uptight…" Speedy pointed out.

Mas and Menos were shouting at him in Spanish. Everyone else was either staring at Starfire in a way that Robin decidedly did not like or were looking at him incredulously.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "It's not… she didn't mean…" he mumbled. He blushed. "She's not good with… colloquialisms. She doesn't know what-"

"Sh!" Kid Flash shushed him.

"Starfire, you've been _sleeping with_ Robin? For how long? When did it start?" Raven demanded, a black aura around her.

"Um," she stuttered, taken aback by her reaction, "The first time was after Slade coerced-"

"Oh great Azar! That was years ago!" Raven wailed. "I'm going to kick his ass."

"I just can't believe you two have been having sex!" Wonder Girl marveled.

Starfire blushed furiously. "Oh! No! That is what…? No, no, friends, I mean simply the sharing of a bed. Truly, sleeping. Nothing more."

Raven smacked her palm against her forehead, the black aura dying down.

Robin spread his hands fingers out and gestured toward the screen. "See?" he demanded, mostly to Cyborg who seriously looked like he was about to start something.

"Dude. For a minute I thought… But you just…" Beast Boy was clutching his chest.

Cyborg sank back into the couch. "That was about to get real ugly."

"So, wait a minute," Speedy interrupted. "You and six feet of tan, leggy, alien hotness slept next to each other, all night, in the same bed… and you _still_ haven't tapped that."

Robin blushed. "We're not talking about this."

"Maybe he _is_ gay," Kid Flash muttered under his breath.

"I am not!" Robin snapped. "It's just… sometimes she'd come to my room… so sad. And she trusted me. And I couldn't…"

"Yep. Definitely gay."

Robin glared at the Herald. "Oh, shut up."

* * *

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Wonder Girl cooed.

Raven narrowed her eyes. "It is not. It's leading her on."

"It is?" Starfire asked.

"No, it's not. He obviously likes her, and he's just having a hard time working through it."

"Yeah, well, until he does work through it, he shouldn't be acting that way toward her. She gets so excited and he just takes it at face value."

"Maybe he's working it up now! He obviously takes in comfort in going to her-"

"Friends?" Starfire called weakly.

"But he's being an idiot!"

"Hello?" she attempted again.

Raven and Wonder Girl turned to her and then looked around them. All the other girls were listening. The empath and the Amazon both wilted a little, feeling guilty about airing Starfire's dirty laundry in front of everyone.

"Um… Sorry…" Raven mumbled.

"Do you know what I think, Star?" Jinx asked kindly, observing her bright pink nail polish.

"What is that?" the Tamaranean asked, tilting her head curiously.

"I think you should wait until he wants to… ah, _sleep with you_ again… and then you should put the moves on," the witch replied.

"Moves?" Starfire quirked a brow. "I do not…"

"You know," Argent piped up with a smile. "Touch his arm. Blokes like that."

Starfire blinked. "Blokes?"

"You must initiate, Starfire. Men are unsure and frightened. Pantha can tell you." Pantha nodded vigorously with a proud smile.

"Um…"

"Jericho likes it when I touch his hair," Kole admitted with a sly smile.

"Touch his…?"

"Nuh uh. Guys are all about mouths. You gotta kiss him right here." Bumblebee pointed a spot on her neck. "Then he'll be putty in your hands."

Starfire glanced at Raven for help.

"Okay, okay, ladies," Raven said sternly. "Let the poor girl be. Next activity."

Bumblebee frowned. "Okay. Fine. Now, don't none of you go running off telling Robin, but…" she floated to the kitchenette and flew to a high cabinet in the corner. There was the sound of clanging glass and she returned with several bottles of assorted liquor.

"Ooooooh!"

"Okay. Raven, glasses? They're in the cabinet next to the stove."

Raven levitated nine glasses over to the coffee table.

"Pick your poison, ladies, but don't drink it yet. We're playing a game."

Raven groaned, not liking where this was going.

* * *

"Hey!" Robin snapped. "Where the hell did she get all that?"

"Oh, please," Speedy scoffed.

"They shouldn't be drinking. It sets a really bad example," Robin protested.

"Why do you hate everything fun?" Kid Flash demanded calmly. "Sex, drinking…"

Robin coughed. "I don't hate… just that… As Titans, we need to set a-"

"Robin, chill," Beast Boy advised. "Be cool, dude."

Robin sighed. "That's it. I'm calling Bumblebee and-"

"NO!"

Robin didn't have time to react before he was the victim of a doggy pile. Aqualad grabbed his communicator and threw it to Beast Boy, who wrapped a prehensile monkey tail around it before scampering off.

They moved away from him and Robin lay sprawled on the floor, not attempting to get up at all.

"Um… Rob? You okay?" Cyborg asked, looming over him.

Mas and Menos appeared in Robin's line of vision and they poked at his chest. They chattered to each other in Spanish, which Robin could speak quite well, but he wasn't paying any attention.

"He's not _dead_ guys. This is what Robin does instead of facing his emotions," Cyborg explained patiently.

Oh, fuck you, Cyborg. He still wasn't going to get up.

Jericho appeared in Robin's line of vision and signed, 'It's okay.' Robin let out a small sigh and Jericho patted his shoulder companionably.

* * *

"The name of the game is 'never have I ever'," Bumblebee explained excitedly.

Nope. Raven did not like where this went.

All of the drinks on the table were fruity and sweet. Raven picked one at random and poured herself and Starfire a glass with her powers.

"Okay," Raven explained sternly. "This is alcohol."

"I am familiar with the practice of fermenting fruits and drinking the product. It is a common practice on Tamaran," Starfire said with an assuring smile.

"Oh. Alright then. Just be careful." Raven passed Starfire her glass and they sat around the table.

"Okay, ladies," Bumblebee said when everyone was finished. She poured herself a glass as she explained. "The rules are easy. You just pick one thing you never done and say it. If you want to skip you gotta drink the rest of your glass. If you did what the girl going said she ain't done, you take a drink. Easy?"

She was met with a round of yeses.

Kole went first. She was cradling her glass in her fingers and she kept fidgeting around. Raven guessed she'd never had anything to drink before. "Um… never have I ever… flown."

There was a chorus of annoyed groans. Argent, Raven, Bumblebee, Wonder Girl, and Starfire took a swig from their glasses.

Raven puckered her lips a little. She didn't really like the taste that much. The fruitiness was okay, a little sweet for her, but bearable. The alcohol taste was different than the wine from Azarath.

Starfire smiled. "Glorious!" she chirped as she set her glass down.

Oh, no. That wasn't good.

The first half hour was filled with innocent things, like 'never have I ever had braces', 'never have I ever left Earth's atmosphere', 'never have I ever kissed on the first date'… But as glasses were refilled and time ticked by, things started going less smoothly.

Raven started it. She shouldn't have gone there. Shouldn't have. But she had just filled her glass and she didn't want to skip. "Um…" she hummed, trying to think past the fuzzy curtain in her brain. She just tried to say something that would get someone to drink, and she knew Starfire pretty well, so… "Never have I ever had a crush on Robin."

Starfire whined and raised her glass. Raven froze next to her. Starfire wasn't the only one raising her glass. Only Raven, Bumblebee, and Wonder Girl didn't reach for their glasses.

Raven glanced at Starfire nervously, but she didn't seem very perturbed. It was probably the alcohol, but Raven thought that maybe it was because she didn't notice, so for some reason she decided to call it to her attention. She'd never had this much to drink at once.

Starfire looked at Raven, confused. "What?"

"Um… doesn't it upset you… that…" she gestured around to the other girls.

Starfire shrugged. "Robin is the attractive and mysterious. Desirable qualities in crushing, am I correct?"

Raven was impressed by Starfire's maturity.

"Besides. These are my friends. I trust that they will not 'make the moves' on him." She paused then glared around. "Or else." She allowed her eyes to glow briefly and Raven jumped back.

This caused a few rounds of 'never have I ever had a crush on' followed by a boy's name. When it came back to Starfire, she smiled evilly at Raven before declaring, "Never have I ever had the preliminary sexual desires for Beast Boy."

Oh. Shit. Raven blushed. Starfire obviously meant 'crush'. Which, Raven guessed, was what 'preliminary sexual desires' were. But… when she put it like that… "I should have let Trigon destroy us when I had the chance," Raven snapped scathingly at Starfire.

She just giggled.

Raven would get her back. She so would. Starfire should be more careful about who was sitting next to her and going next in the game.

* * *

Oh, this was not good. Robin had situated himself back on the couch, and they'd ordered another two pizzas- maybe if Kid Flash would quit running around, he wouldn't eat so much damn food- but otherwise, things were mostly the same.

Robin was feeling… awful, really. Guilty, dirty… interested… which only made him feel worse. It wouldn't be so bad if anyone else showed the slightest bit of remorse. Or even bashfulness. Until they got to Beast Boy, everyone else smiled and competed at the number of girls that drank at their name.

Okay, yeah, Robin had drunk before… but never in uniform. And he was always supervised. This was just… irresponsible.

Cyborg teased Beast Boy about Raven, and Beast Boy blushed and became unresponsive for a few minutes. He finally opened up again with, "How long before we see some scantily-clothed pillow fights and girl-on-girl action?"

Speedy patted his green hair. "Wait until they have more alcohol, dude."

Robin sighed. Raven smiled sweetly at Starfire and murmured, "Never have I ever had a dirty dream about my teammates."

Starfire stared at her. A bunch of other girls stared at her, but Robin couldn't stop staring at Starfire staring at Raven.

"I told you that in confidence," she hissed to the empath.

Raven shrugged. "I told you about Beast Boy in confidence. Karma's a bitch."

Starfire lifted the glass took a swig, glaring at Raven the whole time. Robin felt all of his blood flood to his face… which was actually good, considering that he was getting a little turned on. She'd been dreaming about him… She'd been…

A push in the shoulder sent him sprawling on the ground. He scrambled to his knees and turned to glare at Speedy. He and Aqualad were appraising Robin smugly.

"She dreams about ya, dude," Speedy taunted, a wide grin on his face.

"She never said it was me," Robin mumbled.

The boys raised their eyebrows at him. "Okay, then, who do you think it was? She flirts with Fish Face all the time," Speedy pointed out, thumping Aqualad on the back.

Oh, Robin wanted to punch him in the face.

Aqualad didn't even turn to glare at Speedy for calling him Fish Face. "Can't say I haven't thought about it…"

"You have a girlfriend!" Robin pointed out.

"It's okay to think about other girls as long you don't act on it," Aqualad dismissed with a shrug.

"Shut up. It's not you." Oh, he shouldn't have said that. They had this planned. He had the worst friends. Why wasn't Cyborg threatening to beat either of them up for talking about Starfire this way? He'd nearly throttled Robin when he thought he was sleeping with her…

"Okay, fine, it's you. Do you reciprocate?" Speedy teased.

Robin froze. Every muscle in his body tensed up. _Say something, idiot! _"Of course not. Don't be stupid."

"Care to be inspired? I've had a few dreams about her, if you want to share."

Robin's eyes widened. He didn't know if Speedy was joking. Aqualad looked a little disturbed, at least, but Speedy just looked cocky. He must _want_ to get punched. That's the only reason Robin could think of. He wasn't about to argue. He drew his hand back and-

"Never have I ever… touched myself."

He was taken by so much surprise that he stumbled backward, eyes fixed on the screen. He rolled so that he was on his stomach and scrambled to a kneeling position, gaping up.

* * *

"Aquagirl!" Argent shrieked.

The Atlantean smirked. "Oh, come on. We all knew it would get to this point, anyway. I'm just the first one drunk enough to bring it up."

Starfire glanced at Raven for help. "Um… she means…" Raven stammered, blushing. "She means…" she whispered to Starfire and they both blushed furiously.

Jinx grabbed her glass. "Bottom's up," she chirped as she knocked it back.

Oh, no. Starfire and Raven had their fun singling each other out before, but… This was too much… too embarrassing…

Argent picked up her glasses, emboldened by Jinx's brashness. That was unexpected. Argent was so… unsuspecting. "Oh God…" she muttered. "I'm so glad Hotspot isn't here. He'd either have a fit or jump me…"

Raven blushed and picked up her glass. Starfire stared at her. She had a feeling that most of her friends were more inebriated than she was. She wasn't sure if it had to do with the fact that this drink was less potent than the concoctions on Tamaran, or if it was because she was stronger, or if it was because she had nine stomachs. But something was off. She blushed. Maybe no one would notice. She desperately tried to remember if she'd told Raven about this…

Gah. Raven nudged her in the ribs. "Come on, Starfire. Or else next time there're scorch marks in the wall across from your bed, I won't cover for you."

Oh… X'hal… Starfire placed her glass against her lips and drank for a bit longer than she had been. She couldn't endure this sober for much longer.

"Okay. Kole, you're up," Bumblebee directed.

"I can't top that…" she muttered.

"That's okay. You _really_ don't need to," Raven muttered.

"Agreed," Starfire piped up.

"Okay. Never have I ever been to second base," she quipped.

"Raven? Where is this second base, and how does it relate to the sexual talk we have been doing until this point?" Starfire asked, thoroughly confused.

"Oh, right, this one's confusing for everyone, not just Starfire," Jinx observed. Argent, Aquagirl, and Pantha looked confused as well. "Okay. So you all know about baseball, right? First base, second base, etcetera. In America, we like sex a lot so everything you can say also relates to sex. First base is making out…" she paused and glanced at Starfire to make sure she was keeping up. "With tongue." She wiggled her tongue around in the air to demonstrate what Starfire hoped was an inaccurate display of an enjoyable kiss. "Second base is when a guy touches your boobs." Jinx grabbed hers to demonstrate. "Third is below the waist activity…" She wiggled her fingers around. "And home run is sex." She didn't demonstrate that, but she smiled with half lidded eyes.

"Thanks for that, Jinx," Raven said dryly.

"I've got lots of practice," she purred.

Raven made a disgusted face.

"Okay. So. Who's been felt up?" Jinx demanded, looking around. "Take a drink!"

Raven grumbled and took a swig of her drink, to Starfire's surprise. Raven glanced at her friend. "What? No?"

Starfire shook her head. "I have not done any of the dating," she said sadly.

"Oh, right. You're holding out for Robin," Raven remarked.

"I am not," Starfire rebuffed indignantly. "I have just not met any other person with whom I would like to partake in such activities." She really needed to start getting drunker.

"That's because you expect all boys to be Robin or else you're not interested in them."

"That is not true."

"Really."

"Yes!"

"Star and Robin kissing in a tree…" Bumblebee giggled.

"M-A-K-I-N-G-out," Kole continued.

"That's not how it goes!" Aquagirl reprimanded through giggles.

"It is for them!"

"Raven… I feel uncomfortable…"

Raven patted Starfire on the back, but offered no comfort otherwise. "Deal with it."

Starfire sighed. "I do not understand why it is that you are so interested in my romantic life," she confessed, pouring herself more to drink. "You all have friends who are boys."

"Yes… but… That's not the fun part," Wonder Girls said soothingly.

Starfire sipped her drink. "I disagree," she answered moodily.

Bumblebee laughed. "Girl's got a point, I guess."

"It's more fun for everyone else, then," Wonder Girl corrected herself.

Starfire gulped down her drink quickly.

"Ooh! You know what I've never done before?" Bumblebee chirped.

The girls turned to her expectantly.

"I ain't never kissed another chick before."

* * *

Damn. That was interesting. That was _really_ interesting.

"Any of you guys done that?" Bee asked, not bothering to play the game properly.

"Jinx has," Kid Flash said quickly, a huge smile spreading on his face.

"I have," Jinx piped up proudly.

The girls turned to her. "Really? When?"

Jinx shrugged. "Before I joined the HIVE. It was a phase. Honestly, it was okay except it's hard to… position… around boobs. Huh. I guess if I was a real lesbian I wouldn't have minded it."

"Does lip contact for language transference count?" Starfire piped up.

Oh, no. She didn't.

"When we were in Paris I needed to find my way to the Brotherhood of Evil's secret entrance and we were in a rush…"

Starfire kissed a French girl. Robin felt himself getting really hot. Too hot. Don't picture it. Don't do it. … He was doing it. He was never going to be able to look her in the eye again.

He'd been on the receiving end of a language transfer with her. It was a while ago, but kisses with a skin-tight armor clad orange alien girl shouting at you in another language and lobbing cars at you weren't easy to forget. It wasn't much of a kiss, really. It really was what she said. Lip contact. Just holding lips together.

Robin wasn't the most experienced guy when it came to kissing. Every once in a while when he was at one of Bruce's stupid events the daughter of a CEO or other business owner would launch herself at him… but nothing really involved. It wasn't like he encouraged it. But normally, kisses involved lip movement. There wasn't really much of that with the language transference.

But he was totally imagining Starfire and another girl kissing. He shouldn't… she's his friend… but he couldn't _not _imagine it.

"… Do you think Star and Jinx are gonna make out?"

Robin couldn't even move to glare at Speedy. He was frozen. Cyborg snapped his fingers in front of Robin's eyes. The Boy Wonder sank back against the couch, breathing in. He didn't even realize that he wasn't breathing. "Fuck…" he groaned.

Cyborg smirked at him. "You gonna hook up with Star soon?"

Robin glanced at him. "Um…" Yes. "I don't know…"

"Uh huh," Cyborg said, patting Robin on the shoulder.

"Nah," Raven answered, "I don't think lip contact counts."

"What do you think, Jinx?" Aquagirl asked, waggling her eyebrows.

"I don't know, Star, wanna try and compare?" Jinx blew a kiss at her.

Starfire giggled. "Well…"

Raven shook her head vigorously. "No! You can't! Starfire's first kiss has to be with Robin."

"Are you sure?" Jinx giggled.

"I am not holding out," Starfire reminded her.

"I know. But you'd be upset if it wasn't. Trust me."

"Very well. Thank you for the offer, Jinx," Starfire said with a smile.

Bumblebee raised her eyebrow. "I don't know if I'm too drunk to tell… but… You guys were kidding, right?"

They both laughed.

"Robin. You suck. You are the worst fucking person," Speedy groaned.

"That's okay, Robin, we'll get them together after you've had your fill of kissing Starfire," Kid Flash said comfortingly. Then with a serious tone he added, "I expect results tomorrow."

Robin couldn't understand how this was getting more fun and less fun at the same time.

* * *

There was a little silence. "Oh my god, do you know what sucks?" Raven piped up. She waited a few seconds before answering. "Thongs."

There was a murmur of agreement among the girls.

"I mean, after wearing them for long enough, you don't really notice anymore. But… I mean… it's not fair. Guys get to wear briefs and we have to wear what's essentially a wedgie. All the time." Raven kept her tone analytical. It was a bit strange.

"What do boys wear under their suits?" Starfire asked.

"If they're feeling raunchy, nothing," Jinx purred from where she sat.

Starfire blushed.

"I don't know about your Boy Wonder, though. I don't imagine that's very comfortable with Kevlar," Jinx continued.

"I like Kevlar," Starfire purred.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Easy, kitty."

"It's sculpted around muscles in the abdomen and chest."

There was a collective sigh.

"Kid Flash won't wear Kevlar. It slows him down."

"Fastest Boy Alive, Huh, Jinx?" Argent called with a smirk.

Jinx blushed for the first time that night. "It's not… it's not like that… with everything…"

"Does he.. you know… get you there?" Wonder Girls asked curiously.

She blushed harder. "You want to talk about unfortunate names, what about Speedy?"

Raven raised her eyebrows at her. "Is that a no?"

"It… it's not… not every time," Jinx mumbled.

"Of course not," Wonder Girl said with a shake of her head.

* * *

"Robin, where's the remote?" Kid Flash demanded anxiously. "I put it on the table."

"By the pizza?" Beast Boy asked. "Cyborg probably ate it."

"You probably ate it, Grass Stain. It can't taste much different than your soy cheese multi-grain crap," Cyborg retorted.

Robin smirked, happy to be on the other side of the equation.

"You shouldn't be listening to this."

Robin smirk grew wider and more smug.

"It's perfectly normal for a woman not to have an orgasm every time!" the speedster shouted, blushing.

"I don't see why they had to bring me into it…" Speedy complained woefully.

"Sure. I get it," Robin answered, ignoring Speedy.

Kid Flash continued to defend himself, but Robin ignored that. 'Your Boy Wonder', Jinx had said. Politically incorrect, actually. He'd been going by Teen Wonder as of late. But he liked the way Jinx said it. Starfire's Boy Wonder. He could get used to that.

* * *

Starfire started getting a little woozy. Maybe she shouldn't have had all that alcohol at once. Jinx had clammed up and wasn't speaking anymore.

Bumblebee let out a laugh. "Oh my Gawd, we can't!"

"It's not any worse than what we've been doing!" Argent giggled back.

Both of their speech was slurred. "What?" Raven demanded, sounding a little annoyed. She didn't seem to be as affected by the alcohol as some of the other girls.

"Fuck, marry, kill!" Argent squeaked.

"That won't even be fun. Half of us have boyfriends, anyway," Kole pointed out with a hiccup.

"Fffsshhhhh. Fine. New rule: no boyfriends," Bumblebee clucked.

"This is a game?" I asked.

"Yup," Wonder Girl answered. "You're given three names and you have to decide who you'd fuck, marry, or kill. It's extremely childish and-"

"Fun!" Aquagirl insisted. "It's fun! Especially since we're leaving boyfriends out of it."

"You'll get the hang of it after a few rounds," Jinx promised, getting interested in the conversation again.

"We'll go in a circle. Girl on the right gives the name. Starfire, name three of the boys besides Herald," Bumblebee instructed, making an effort not to slur her words together.

Starfire squinted. "Um… Hot Spot, Jericho, and Speedy."

"Pfffft. I'd kill Speedy, no question about that," she answered with a snort. "Ummmm… Fuck Hotspot, marry Jericho."

Argent beamed at Bumblebee, seeming to take that as a compliment. Kole shifted a little.

"No offense. Jericho would make a damn fine husband. No arguing," Bumblebee joked.

Starfire wondered whether or not the joke was in bad taste, but Kole giggled. Perhaps if they weren't all in varying degrees of alcoholic stupor, from buzzed to swaying a little as they sat, it would have been worse. Starfire had a hard time focusing as she imagined how angry Robin would be if he knew what they were doing.

"Herald, Beast Boy, and Red Star," Bumblebee listed for Argent.

"Hm. I think… Marry Herald, fuck Beast Boy, and kill Red Star," Argent answered after hesitating for a few seconds.

Raven spluttered into her drink. "Really? You'd fuck Beast Boy?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of killing him. But… he's got that one sharp tooth that could be a little kinky. And I bet he's a real _animal_ in the sack." She giggled too much at that.

Raven made a dismissive sound and sipped her drink. Starfire patted her on the shoulder.

"Okay, Aquagirl. I give you Speedy, Robin, and Wildebeest," Argent continued.

Aquagirl frowned. "That's hard. Marry Robin, obviously. I suppose I'd fuck Speedy and kill Wildebeest. Now, Jinx… Out of Cyborg, Aqualad, and Hotspot, who would you choose?" There was a certain gleeful malice in her voice as she mentioned Cyborg.

Jinx blushed. "Ahh… I guess… Marry Hotspot, fuck Cyborg, and kill Aqualad."

Starfire made an indignant noise. "You would choose to kill Aqualad? But he is so attractive…"

"Not into the whole fish thing." Jinx shrugged. "Although none of them hold a candle to Wally. Not even Hotspot." She giggled at her own joke. She drummed her fingers together with a mischievous smile. "Now, Kole…"

* * *

Robin tensed again as his name was repeated. The girls were really being vicious. So he now knew that out of himself, Red Star, and Hot Spot, Kole would choose to fuck him. He guessed it was an ego boost, but he couldn't do anything other than blush and look at his feet.

He didn't know how he'd ever look any of the girls in the eye again. He was guiltily relieved when Kole picked Cyborg, Jericho, and Aqualad to be ranked by Pantha. He really, _really_ didn't need to know where he fit on that list.

He was really bothered that Starfire had done it. Again. Sticking up for Aqualad. Maybe she did have a little crush on him? Robin glanced at Aqualad. His face was flaming and he appeared to be trying to sink into the couch. Robin had missed what Pantha said, but he could guess judging by Aqualad's reaction.

Dammit. Robin's name again. Pantha asking Wonder Girl to choose between himself, Kid Flash, and Speedy. All the apprentices. It was kind of a dig at her, making her choose. Kill Kid Flash and fuck Speedy. Which wasn't very bad at all except that he supposed that fucking came with being married and Donna, along with Raven, was more of a sisterly figure for him. Speedy fist pumped the air while making… motions… and saying the word 'baby' a lot. It was really disrespectful. He might have a hard time looking the other male Titans in the eye after this, too.

Raven was up next. In a particularly catty moment, Wonder Girl made her choose between Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. The boys couldn't look each other in the eye.

"Oh, come on, Donna. That's not… They're all…" Raven sighed. "Fine. Kill Robin. Quick and painlessly, but kill Robin."

He sunk back into the cushions, relieved. Back at'cha, Raven.

"Kill Robin?" Starfire squeaked.

Raven rolled her eyes. "There is no way I'm doing either one of the other things with him." She pulled a disgusted face. Starfire looked unsure, but nodded along. Robin couldn't help but smile.

"Ugh. I guess… If I had to… Fuck Cyborg and marry Beast Boy." She mumbled the last part of that sentence. It was hardly distinguishable, and Kid Flash repeated it as soon as he deciphered what she'd said.

Oh, no. Starfire was next. Don't do it, Raven. Don't do it. Ah… damn. She did it. She listed Robin, Speedy, and Aqualad for Starfire. Raven! She was supposed to be above all this.

Starfire tapped her fingers together. "Just so that we are clear, marriage involves… the 'sleeping with' as well, does it not?"

"'Course it does. I think that's in the Bible." Bumblebee squinted. "There's gotta be some law about it somewhere. 'Thou shalt get it on.' Sounds right to me."

Starfire grinned at her. "All right. Then I believe my choices are, marry Robin-"

She was interrupted by a collective murmuring of 'no, duh', which made Robin blush. A few of the guys turned to look at him, but the teasing wasn't that bad.

"-fuck Speedy-"

Oh jeez. The way she said that word. It sounded so innocent and some shoved back, caveman part of his brain wanted her to say it again. He shifted his train of thought before he could imagine the circumstances in which that might happen.

Speedy, annoyingly, did a dance and sang about 'racking up tail across the multiverse'. Which, by the way, he was using out of context. Idiot.

"I thought for sure you would have fucked Aqualad," Raven remarked dryly.

Starfire shrugged. "I do not _really_ wish to. Flirting with Aqualad is an elaborate and fun façade. Aqualad is… quiet. Besides, I like the domino mask."

"Wait a minute," Jinx called with an amused smile. "The domino mask? Like the one Robin wears?"

Starfire blushed. "I suppose, but that is not why-"

"Yeah, yeah, Starry, it's okay," Bumblebee interrupted with a smirk.

"But Robin and Speedy are very different-"

The other girls teased her about that for a while.

Speedy flopped back on the couch. "Ouch," Aqualad remarked, amused.

"She killed you," Speedy shot back.

"At least I get to see her go into hot alien warrior mode before I die. You just get a misplaced affection fucking."

Oh. No. That was rude. Robin glared at them. Aqualad offered him a shrug and a smile and Speedy just sulked.

There was a bit of chattering. They should really be going to bed soon. It was getting close to two in the morning. He was about to suggest that they get some sleep, but it was not in the stars.

"I don't know about all'a y'all, but I'm getting tired. I'm changing," Bumblebee announced before crossing her arms over her front and dragging her shirt over her pigtails.

* * *

"Damn, girl, take it off!" Jinx hooted.

Bumblebee wiggled around a little and kicked her shoes off.

Argent got up and wriggled out of her dress.

"Oh my God. I am sooooo not drunk enough for this," Raven muttered, taking another swig.

Starfire felt light and foggy, and she was craving being out of her tight uniform for the looser, softer fabric of her pajamas. "I am," she chirped and pushed off into the air.

"Starfire, wait, don't… uh… you know what, have fun." Raven shook her head and headed over to where she'd deposited her bag to change in the bathroom.

Jinx catcalled. "Shake it ladies!" She bounced up to her feet to join them. Pantha followed, to everyone's surprise.

"You guys," Aquagirl called nervously. "Not right there in front of the huge windows."

"Aw, who's lookin'. I'll pop em right in the-" Bumblebee stumbled as she swung her fist playfully.

"Whoa! Starfire! Don't get, like, all the way naked!" Argent called as Starfire reached behind her back to unhook her bra. "Put some pajamas on, girl!"

Starfire looked up at her and tilted her head. "My apologies. On my planet, the people are much more open about nudity."

"But Starfire, we visited and it's not like people were walking around naked," Raven pointed out as she exited the bathroom.

"Clothes are not generally worn in one's own home. Of course, in the Royal Palace, clothing would be mandatory. Not shoes, however." Starfire wiggled her toes around.

"You wear clothes all the time in the Tower, right?" Jinx asked, raising an eyebrow as she pulled on pink plaid shorts.

"Of course. I wish to assimilate to Earth culture as much as possible. Although I do not wear clothes when I sleep, unless I fall asleep in my uniform."

"You sleep nude?" Bumblebee demanded, curious.

"Of course. Raven told me that was acceptable." She shot a look at her friend.

"It is. Just, usually people don't talk about it so freely."

"I am expected to lie?"

"No, but sometimes there can be too much information," Raven answered meekly.

* * *

Well, that was something.

"Robin." Cyborg waved his hand in front of his leader's face. "Robin." Annoyed, he smacked him in the back of the head. "Dude!"

Robin turned to him, rubbing his head.

"Where's the remote? We gotta turn that off. _I'm_ even trying not to picture Star naked in bed, and I don't think that everyone else-" he jerked his thumb at Speedy- "is practicing very much self-control. Turn it off, man. It ain't right."

He was right. They should turn it off. "Where's the remote?" Robin asked.

"Don't know. Couldn't find it before," Kid Flash answered, a smug smile on his face as he shifted his gaze back to Jinx.

Robin turned back to look at the screen.

"Dude?" Cyborg demanded, poking him in the back.

"Yeah, sorry, don't know where it is, Cy," he answered distractedly.

"Not cool, man." Cyborg continued looked under the couch while Robin sank back into his spot. The girls got dressed and arranged their sleeping bags around the room, crawling into them.

They boys started divvying up the last of the pizza in preparation for bed when the girls caught their attention again.

* * *

"Hey, guys?" Kole asked softly from where she lay. "What's your favorite part of a guy?"

There was silence. Then, "Penis," Jinx answered wisely.

Kole laughed. "You're drunk." She paused. "But really."

"Pantha likes chests."

"…Chests?" Kole echoed.

"Muscular chests." Pantha sighed.

"I'm an ass woman, myself," Bumblebee admitted.

"But I meant, like, non-sexual. I like hands. Jericho's… they're so… deft. Which is nice, but I mean… he's an artist. He even literally talks with his hands. I like holding them. They're my favorite part of him."

"Hang on. I think I gotta puke. I don't know if it's from Kole or from alcohol…" Jinx wriggled out of her sleeping bag and stumbled down the hall.

"I like a toned stomach," Wonder Girl offered.

"Arms, for me," Argent piped up.

"I like a guy's hair," Aquagirl confessed. "Especially Aqualad's. I'd hate it if he cut it."

"Robin has the best smile," Starfire murmured sleepily.

Bumblebee laughed. "Girl, I seen that kid smile maybe three times, if I round up."

"But when he does smile at you, you know you earned it." Starfire yawned. "And there are so many kinds of smiles. There's a 'good job' smile, a 'good morning' smile, a 'I'm busy now but I'll come talk to you later' smile-"

"Ugh. Kole just made Jinx throw up. Don't make me, girl," Bumblebee interrupted.

"What about you, Raven?" Kole asked.

"…Eyes."

"Eyes?"

"Eyes hold so much emotion. And for an empath… it's really important."

There was silence except for the toilet flushing. Starfire could hear the steady breathing of many of the girls around her as they drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Alright," Robin said, finality in his voice. "Bed. Now."

"But we can't find the-"

Speedy dug around in his quiver and pulled the remote out of it. "Got it."

Kid Flash glared at him. "You're dead, Harper."

Robin rolled his eyes and left the ops room. He was feeling odd. Guilty for spying on the girls. Also very glad he did it. Which in turn made him feel more guilty. He fell into a troubled sleep, filled with dreams and one particularly rude awakening that lead to fetching clean sheets and a trip to the laundry room.

When he rolled out of bed mid-morning, fully dressed and feeling a little better, he made his way back to the ops room for some breakfast.

All of Titans East plus Kid Flash were lounging around. Hot Spot, Jericho, Red Star and the Herald were gone. They must have left last night.

"Hey, dude," Speedy greeted him with a toothy smirk. "Rough night?"

Robin glared at him. "Shut up." He turned to the cabinets and rifled through them, looking for an acceptable cereal.

The temperature in the room dropped briefly making goosebumps stand out on Robin's arms.

"Wally!"

The girls were back. Robin turned, cereal box in hand. Raven and Starfire were watching Jinx, who was running toward Kid Flash with her arms out for a hug. He folded his arms around her, stroking his fingers through her pink hair. "Hey, baby, I missed you."

She stepped back. "Aw, did you all have a sleepover, too?"

"I wanted to be here when you got back," Kid Flash crooned.

"Dude! Get a room!" Beast Boy shouted from the sofa.

Kid Flash swept Jinx into his arms. "Sounds good to me. Can we borrow yours?"

"Wally!" Jinx scolded, giggling. Beast Boy pretended to throw up.

Raven sighed. "Go home if you're going to do that." She paused, a wry smile on her lips. "Or, _try _to do that."

Jinx glared at her and Kid Flash blushed. "Come on," he said, putting her down and tugging her wrist.

"What?"

"You'll see. And talk about it afterward." He shot a glare at Raven. "A lot. C'mon, slowpoke."

Starfire and Raven looked at them in confusion and drifted over to the couch. Raven sat between Beast Boy and Aqualad, Starfire on Aqualad's other side.

Robin sighed and poured his cereal into a bowl. Starfire giggled and leaned into Aqualad's arm, who turned slightly and gave Robin a smug smile. Uncool. He had a girlfriend.

Robin put his bowl in the sink and stalked off. He went into the staircase up onto the roof. This wasn't the best time of day to come up here. He liked coming up here when the sun was rising and the city was waking up, seeing lights flicker on in the households of early risers, watch as cars started to trickle onto the streets.

Starfire liked sunsets. She liked the colors the setting sun made on the water- pinks and oranges golds reflected on the surface of the water, the shadows of the buildings thrown on the ground, growing and shrinking as the sun sipped under the horizon.

He pillowed his hands under his head and laid back on the roof with his legs dangling over the edge, looking up at the sky.

"Robin?"

He shut his eyes. Starfire. He swallowed. "What's up?"

She hesitated. "Are you upset about something?"

He didn't answer.

She padded over to him and paused when he could feel her looming over him. "Are you upset with me?"

He cracked an eye open at her. She was standing over him, holding her hands clasped together at her chest. She looked genuinely worried. Why did she always have to blame his brooding on herself? He pushed himself up so that he was sitting and put his weight on his palms. "No. Course not."

She set herself down next to him, copying his position. Her right hand was next to his left. She didn't answer, looking away from him.

"How was your sleepover?" he asked, guilt kicking at him.

She smiled and turned her head toward him, looking off over the skyline. The wind ruffled her hair a little and she swept it away from her face. "It was… interesting."

"Yeah? That's good, I guess."

She sighed. "It was fun. I learned more about Earth culture in one night than I did in several months."

Um, that was weird to say, especially considering what she 'learned' about. "I'm glad it was an enriching experience for you." Smooth, Robin.

She paused. "I have explained to you the significance of language transfers on Tamaran, have I not?"

Oh, no. Robin cleared his throat. "Yep."

"Did you know that on Earth, lip contact signifies a deeper affection? I had no idea. On Tamaran, kissing signifies knowledge and learning. Earthlings like to express things with their mouths."

Robin subtly picked up his hand and pulled at his collar. It was too hot, his collar too tight. "Um, yeah, I might have heard that."

She waited until he looked at her to continue. "Why did you never mention that to me? You must have been confused as to my intentions when we first met."

He shrugged. "It didn't seem like the right time to being anything up."

"And after?"

"I don't know, Star. The team was just starting out, and then Slade happened, and then Terra, and then we set up Titans East, and then the end of the world, and then the Brotherhood of Evil… There never seemed like a good time."

"Is now not a good time?"

He looked away from her. "I guess nothing's wrong with now."

She looked at him expectantly.

"Oh, um, right now? Okay. So, you kissed me."

"It was a language transfer," she corrected.

"Okay, then I guess we don't have anything to discuss." He wished they could just sit together. He liked sitting with her. It was so simple.

"You _thought _I kissed you. That is was we must discuss."

"Why do you think we have to discuss that?"

She shied away from him a little. "I thought you might have… read something into it. Something that wasn't there at the time."

"I didn't- what do you mean, at the time?"

She looked at him sadly. "I mean that- no, never you mind, Robin. Why do we not go back inside and speak to the Titans of East before they-"

He grabbed her wrist as she moved to stand and pulled her back down. "No, wait. Starfire…"

"Yes?" she asked, hopeful.

He sighed. Before he could chicken out, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. She responded by leaning forward and tilting her head a little.

He was so pleased with himself, he didn't even notice the footsteps behind them.

"Nice!" a certain archer cheered from behind them. "I'm gonna call Wally and Jinx."

They separated, turning to look up at him. "What?" Starfire asked, confused, as Robin lunged for Speedy's open communicator…

**My, what great endurance you have! It's okay if you skipped some parts. Don't worry about it. I basically shipped everyone with their canon partner. If you consider BBRae canon. It is in the comics, so it's canon to me. The main characters weren't really Robin and Starfire. But I plugged them the most. So I made them the main characters anyway. Just because. Also, I'll just let you know, the ending was hard. I couldn't just leave it like I wanted to. Even though there's no exposition, rising action, climax, or falling action, I felt like there had to be a resolution. Or something. I don't know. It was late when I finished this. Also, if you're wondering, I did base this entire fic off of conversations I have had at sleepovers or late at night with my friends. I don't know why I characterized Jinx the way I did. It's such a big group, at least one of them has to be **_**that**_** girl. You know. The really… **_**open**_**… one who makes everyone uncomfortable by offering to kiss someone else. I'm rambling. Type up an interesting review and I'll ramble more. Also, I don't own Teen Titans.**


End file.
